


Azula Bumps her Head

by LapisDidNOTHINGwrong101



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action, Adventure, Azula - Freeform, Azula Redemption, Blood, Crack, Evil Plan, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Humor, Language, Memes, Redemption, Rocko’s Modern Life, Romance, Sex, Sokka - Freeform, Spongebob - Freeform, Super Bowl 2019, aang - Freeform, big tits, katarra, nickelodeon, politically incorrect, toph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisDidNOTHINGwrong101/pseuds/LapisDidNOTHINGwrong101
Summary: Chapter 10 is up! (Finished)I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender.After bumping her head in battle, Azula's personality changes.  How will she act?  Read and find out. AzulAang, AU.
Relationships: Aang/Azula (Avatar)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20





	1. Book 1: Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula tried to redeem herself but will Katara accept? Read and find out!

A/N: I don't own Avatar. (Plus Aang and his friends are all 18 in this fanfic) This takes place before Sozin’s comet but goes in a different direction. I'll also be calling each chapter a book like the show. Azula Bumps Her Head

Book 1: Injuries

*Somewhere in the woods* "SURRENDER AZULA, YOU'RE OUTNUMBERED!" Aang ordered as he, Sokka, Toph and Katara surrounded Azula.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Azula roared as she charged but tripped over a branch and bumped her head, knocking the Fire Nation princess out cold.

"Wow…that was easy!" Said Aang. Holding Azula, Aang and his friends went to set up camp in a nearby empty cave.

*Cave Camp*

Katara is instructing Sokka on how to tie up the unconscious Azula w/ chains. "Now Sokka, it's really important to….." Said Katara.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I got it." Sokka interrupted.

"Okay then." Katara said, while also saying "Jackass" under her breath as she leaves the cave.

"Alllllrighty then: one loop here another there and…(phone buzzes) OH IT'S MY AVATAR APP! I HOPE I UNLOCK MYSELF!" Sokka said as he rushed out of the cave, forgetting to finish tying Azula. As Sokka left, Azula started to wake up.

*Outside* Aang, Toph, Katara and Sokka are trying to start a camp fire while Momo and Appa are resting near the cave entrance. They had no idea what they were going to do with Azula.

“DAMMIT! I got Katara again." Sokka sighed.

"What's wrong with getting me?" Katara asked while trying to play her small ukulele and failing.

"Well 1.) I already got you 100 times, 2.) I haven't unlocked myself yet, 3.) you're an annoying bitch and 4.) refer to the first 3." Sokka responded.

"At least I'm not a furry who jacks off to Dr. Hutchinson from Rocko's Modern Life." Katara countered.

"Okay look that only happened one time!" Sokka blushed.

"More like once a day every day." Katara said.

"Hey it's not my fault hooks are sexy! And what about you? You always had the biggest crush on Filbert and…." Sokka said in defense.

"GUYS JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Aang yelled.

Katara and Sokka stopped arguing.

"Good. (To Toph) Hey Toph how's that fire coming?" Aang asked.

"Working on it." Toph said as she was rubbing two sticks away from the fire pit.

"Uh Toph you're facing the wrong way." Aang pointed out.

"Oh sorry!" The blind girl apologized as she turned to face the right direction, but gave up after 10 minutes of trying. Frustrated, the Earth bender made a huge stone statue of M. Night Shyamalan and destroyed it.

"Damn, if only one of us knew fire-bending (everyone gives Aang an annoyed look) HEY DON'T BLAME ME FOR WHAT HAPPENED, BLAME THE WRITERS!" Said

"Here let me help." Said Azula as she shot a blue-fire-lightning-bolt at the logs in the fire pit, starting the fire.

"Thanks Azula (pauses and realizes Azula is free) AZULA!" Aang screamed as he, Katara, Sokka and Toph got into their battle stances. Toph was facing the opposite way, so Aang politely turned her around to face Azula. Momo and Appa woke up due to the noise.

"SOKKA YOU IDIOT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CHAIN HER UP!" Katara yelled.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU DO IT NEXT TIME!" Sokka roared.

Aang then said, "GUYS SHUT IT! (to Azula) ALRIGHT AZULA! WE CAN DO THIS THE EASY WAY OR…."

Azula then sees Momo, runs up to him and makes the same expression Spongebob Squarepants did in the episode "Dumped" when trying to train Rex the worm. **"OMG WOOK AT DA WIDDLE WINGED-LEMUR!** (inhales) **WHO'S A GOOD BOI?** (inhales) **WHO'S A GOOD BOI?** (inhales) **WHO'S A GOOD BOI?!"** Azula said, hitting the Spongebob impression right out of the park, down to the big eyes and front buck teeth.

Aang and his friends are confused as fuck and were about to say something. (Stops Spongebob impression and goes back to her actual face) "Oh look an ukulele!" Azula squealed with excitement as she picked it up, sat down by the campfire and started to play/sing "Kumbaya My Lord."

Team Aang had seen many things but never in the group's entire existence (or the entire existence of each member) have they seen anything like this.

"Alright Azula… what gives?" Aang asked.

"Oh sorry how rude of me, ever since I bumped my head in our last battle, my good side finally showed up! The reason it was suppressed for so long was that my mother never loved me!" Azula said cheerfully while resuming her song.

The gang stood there stupefied, they couldn't even believe their eyes. (And Toph couldn't believe her ears)

(10 minutes later)

Azula is singing to some songbirds as if she's Snow White or something, while the gang discusses what to do.

"Look let's just dump her in the next pro-Fire Nation town we come across." Sokka suggested.

"And leave her in this condition? That's like releasing a dog without balls back into the wild." Aang replied.

"Well we can't keep her with us." Sokka said.

"Well we also can't just drop her off either…Katara what do you think?" Aang asked.

"I think this whole thing is bullshit: it must be some kind of act! (To Toph) Okay Toph, use your bullshit-detecting-powers to see if Azula is lying!" Katara ordered.

"Okay." Said Toph as she does her power on Katara.

"I said Azula not…." Katara tried to say.

"HEY TOPH DOES KATARA PICK HER NOSE FOR FUN?" Sokka asked.

"What? Ew! NO! Why in the world would I pick my own…..?" Katara tried to explain.

"Katara just lied." Toph confirmed. Katara stood there humiliated, Sokka fell to the ground laughing, Aang face-palmed, Appa was blank, Momo dabbed and Azula smiled.

"It's okay Katara I won't judge or think any less of you!" Azula said.

Katara was pissed.

"Yup she's telling the truth." Toph confirmed again as she used her truth/lie power on Azula.

Katara was more pissed.

"Hey Katara, wanna go pick some flowers with me while holding hands?" Azula asked.

Pissed off beyond all recognition, Katara then said, **"THAT'S FUCKING IT! I'M GOING TO PROVE ONCE AND FOR ALL THAT THIS WHOLE THING IS PURE BULLSHIT!** (to Toph) **TOPH HIT MY HEAD WITH A SMALL ROCK!** (Toph lifts big one) **I SAID "A SMALL ROCK" NOT A BIG ROCK YOU STUPID, BLIND LOLI…..!"** (Gets hit in the head with the big rock and slumps down)

"Sorry, should've let you finished." Toph apologized. As everyone gathered around Katara, a bunny rabbit hopped over to the downed Water-Bender and nuzzled her cheek, waking her up. Upon seeing the bunny, Katara smiled.

Aang then added, "Wow, maybe she was right about the whole…." To everyone's horror, Katara grabbed the bunny, brought it to her mouth and bit its head clean off all while the bunny screamed as blood cascaded down Katara. "WHAT THE HOLY FUCK?!" Aang screamed.

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA…! (starts choking on the rabbit head as Azula runs up and performs the Heimlich maneuver, saving Katara's life as she spits out the rabbits' head) ….(inhales)….thanks…where was I?...Oh yeah!...MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Katara laughed evilly.

"Katara why did you do that?" Aang asked.

"Ka-Ka-Katara why did you do that? Are you that retarded? **IT'S BECAUSE I'M EVIL NOW!"** Katara answered.

"Oh no!" Aang replied back. 

“And now that I'm evil, I'm free from having to date you and your chode Aang!" Katara laughed evilly. "You do realize that my dick is actually 8 inches when erect right?" Aang pointed out. Toph uses her truth/lie power and confirms that Aang is telling the truth, causing Katara to stop laughing.

"Even though I grew up Vegetarian, I read that eating meat is good for your dick so I ate some bacon and my dick went from 5.5/6 inches to 8 inches." Aang explained. L

Katarajust stood there, and wanted to punch herself in the face for being so stupid as to pass Aang up like that. “DAMN YOU JUST COCK-BLOCKED YOURSELF SIS!" Sokka laughed until his sides started to hurt.

"Yeah….well…I'M STILL GONNA BE EVIL!" Katara declared as she pulled out a black sharpie marker and was going to draw herself a Hitler mustache but drew a regular bad guy mustache instead because the author doesn't want his fanfic being taken down.

"NOW I'M OFF!" Katara said as she tried to twirl her mustache but couldn't because it was a drawing. Frustrated, Katara set off to the nearest costume store, purchased a fake mustache (while getting laughed at by everyone in said store) returned to the camp, puts the mustache on, and says "OKAY NOW I'M OFF…FOR REAL THIS TIME!" as she twirled her fake mustache and ran away.

Aang then said "Alright gang, lets…..(Azula's crying interrupts Aang) Azula?" Azula is holding the rabbit's severed head and presses it against her forehead. "THIS POOR LITTLE GUY DID NOTHING WRONG! I HAVEN'T BEEN THIS SAD SINCE DOOMGUY'S PET BUNNY "DAISY" WAS KILLED IN DOOM 2: HELL ON EARTH!" Azula continued to cry.

Aang, Toph, Sokka and Azula buried the dead rabbit and held a short funeral. Once the funeral was done, Azula walked up to Aang and hugged him.

"Thanks Aang, you're kind, handsome, brave, understanding and have 8 inches." Azula said as she hugged him tighter.

Though clothed, her D-cup tits pressed against the Airbender's chest. Then Azula pecked him. Breaking the peck, Azula then tried to apologize, only for Aang to pull her in for a passionate kiss.

Seizing an opportunity, Sokka put some breath spray into his mouth, walked over to Azula and said "You can lean on my shoulder as well babe." as he pinched her ass.

Without breaking the kiss, Azula used her left heel to kick Sokka square in the balls, causing him to roll up in fetal position while crying.

"Sorry Sokka, reflexes." Azula said before resuming her make-out session with

A/N: Anyway, I always wanted to do a fanfic like this. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews. I'll have book 2 (chapter 2) up sometime tomorrow. Anyway take care!


	2. Book 2: Wardrobe Malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road, Azula has a wardrobe malfunction.

A/N: Hey guys here's Chapter 2, and thanks for reading my story so far!

Book 2: Wardrobe Malfunction

Once Sokka recovered, the remaining gang put out the fire and flew off with Appa to get Katara. After looking for over an hour, the gang decided to take a break at a nearby bar. (The drinking age in this fanfic is 18)

"Hey Aang, I'm gonna pick a song from the Jukebox." Said Azula.

"Okay." Aang replied.

As Aang, Toph and Sokka were ordering their drinks, they are startled by "I'm a Barbie Girl" blasting in the background with Azula jamming out to it.

Once the song ends, Azula joins her new friends for a few drinks. Aang had a PBR, Sokka a 312, Azula a Hamms and Toph had fruit juice because she chose to be the designated driver, even though she's blind.

Just then an announcement came on the news about Katara causing trouble in Ba-Sing-Se from drawing dicks on women posters to littering dick drawings and even shooting water blasts in the shape of dicks at pedestrians. Shocked, our heroes pay their tab, finish their drinks and head for Ba-Sing-Se.

*Some Other Place*

The gang is stuck in a forest because Appa isn't feeling well.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Toph yelled at Sokka.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT CHOCOLATE MAKES APPA SICK?!" Sokka fired back.

"SOKKA THAT'S LIKE ANIMAL TRAINING 101!" Said Toph.

"YEAH…..WELL….I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BE THE ONLY ONE WHO FEEDS HIM!" Said Sokka.

"GOOD! I WOULDN'T TRUST YOU TO LOOK AFTER A GOLDFISH!" Toph fired back.

"FUCK YOU!" Sokka yelled giving Toph the finger.

"FUCK YOU AS WELL!" Toph said as she gave Sokka two middle fingers.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK BOTH OF YOU!" Aang said as he stormed off to a denser part of the woods, Azula followed him.

*Denser part of the woods*

Aang sat on the ground as he battled a splitting headache. Plus, while he was stuck with his friends, Katara was out committing more dick-themed crimes.

"Aang?" Azula asked all concerned.

"Sorry about earlier Azula, my head is killing me and I'm really stressed out." Aang admitted.

"Here, let me help!" Azula said as she took her top clothes off and flashed Aang.

"A…A…..A…..A…..AZULA!" Aang stuttered.

"Shhhh Aang, here." Azula cooed as the brought the Avatar's head to her perfect boobs.

Being in physical contact with Azula's rack, the headache, stress and pain were all gone. Aang decided to fondle Azula's huge fleshy orbs with both of his hands while his tongue danced with her nipples. The Avatar loved Azula's tiddies while Azula loved having The Avatar play with her tiddies. Aang never wanted the moment to stop but like all great things…you'll see where I'm going with this.

"Hey Guys is everything okay?" Said a voice.

Startled, Aang and Azula turned around and were relieved to only find Toph since she was blind.

"Yes everything's okay." Said Aang and Azula.

"M'kay." Said Toph.

Just then Sokka arrived.

"Hey guuuuuuuuys….." Sees Azula topless causing her to shriek.

(Covers Eyes) "SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! (grabs Top from off the ground) HERE AZU…..WOAH!" Sokka said as he tripped and dropped the top into a rapid river. The gang could only watch in horror as her top went downstream, over a waterfall, and got eaten by crocodiles.

Azula's scream could be heard for miles.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW!?" Azula cried into Aang's shoulders as he comforted her. (Along with her boobs)

"Look Azula I'm sorry about your top but don't worry: Toph is blind, Aang is your lover and I'm not bothered by your rack!" Said Sokka, which resulted in Aang glaring at him.

"Here Azula." Aang said as he took his undershirt off and gave it to her.

"Thanks Aang!" Azula said as she put the shirt on and kissed Aang.

Just then Appa recovered.

"Wow Appa recovered and Azula has a top: OUR LUCK'S CHANGING!" Said Sokka.

As if right on cue, a huge rainstorm came in and got Azula's undershirt all wet, making it see-through. The rain also made Azula's nipples erect and very visible. Everyone glared at Sokka for jinxing the situation.

"Sorry." Sokka apologized.

A/N: Hey Guys sorry if this chapter was shorter than yesterday's but like Azula's breasts, tomorrow's will be bigger! Take care!


	3. Book 3: The Quest Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in Ba-Sing-Se, Aang and friends search for Karata.

A/N: Hey guys here's chapter 3.

Book 3: The Quest Continues

*En-route to Ba-Sing-Se*

Team Aang is riding Appa towards Ba-Sing-Se during the rainstorm. Aang is driving while Azula is hugging him from behind. As Azula hugs Aang, her breasts are pressing against his back. Despite the rain, Aang loved the feeling as did Azula. Momo decided to cling onto Azula's back since she was nice to him in Book 1. Plus, Momo's fur provided some much needed warmth since Azula's undershirt was wet. (Though the real warmth came from holding onto Aang with her boobs pressing him) Toph and Sokka were forced to cuddle as well to stay warm, it was incredibly awkward for them.

*Ba-Sing-Se*

Upon arriving, Aang purchases some new clothes for Azula since her bottoms were also ruined in the rain. Since there wasn't any Fire Nation clothing, Aang had to settle for Earth Bending ones. Out of all the clothing he picked, he happened to come upon one that offered great cleavage view in which Azula obliged. Despite making the trip in one piece, Azula caught a small cold from the rain due to being underdressed at the time. So the gang rented out an apartment for Azula to rest in while conducting their Katara investigation.

*Apartment*

Aang tucks Azula into bed.

The Airbender then said, "Okay guys while Azula rests, we should (thinks it over) actually you guys go, I'll watch over Azula."

"..…Aang you don't (sniff) ….. have to." Said a congested Azula.

"It's okay Azula, someone needs to look after you and I'm your best bet." Aang explained.

"Thanks Aang." Said Azula.

(To Momo) "Momo, I'm placing you in charge of finding Katara." Said Aang.

"Wait why does Momo get to be the leader and not me?!" Sokka bitched.

"Because he can fly, cover more ground and isn't a comedic punching bag." Aang said.

"Fair point." Sokka pouted.

"Anyway Momo will fly around Ba-Sing-Se, Toph will cover the subways since she's tuned to vibrations and Sokka will cover the streets. I've printed out some flyers using this apartment's printing machine so we can identify Katara. Also, even though she's evil now, we need to rescue her, not kill her." Aang explained as he saw Sokka sharpen his boomerang and slice an apple into smaller pieces.

"Sorry." Said Sokka as he ate the apple slices.

"Alright gang, let's do it!" Aang said.

As Team Avatar left, Aang shut the blinds and checks on Azula.

"Is everything okay Azula?" Aang asked.

"…..too…hot….." Azula complained weakly.

Aang responded with, "Oh maybe I can turn up the Air Conditioner and…."

Before he could finish, the Fire Nation Princess used her remaining strength to lift the covers, throw her clothes off and fold them neatly on a bench before lying back in her bed. Azula didn't even bother to put her covers back on so her nude body was on full display.

(Exhales) "Much better." Said Azula as she drifted off to sleep with a smile.

It took every fiber of Aang's being not to jump on Azula and ravish her flawless body. And to make matters worse, his throbbing 8-inch boner wasn't helping. Despite this, Aang quietly made one of those detective boards with the red strings that connect pins and pictures of Katara to her crimes. He also wondered how Momo, Toph and Sokka were doing.

*Ba-Sing-Se Park*

Momo is engaging in a wild flying lemur orgy that is being filmed by a Planet Earth camera crew while David Attenborough narrates.

*Ba-Sing-Se Underground*

"Have you seen this water-bender?" Toph asked a garbage can.

*Ba-Sing-Se Streets*

"Hey Babe, have you seen this annoying water-bender and if possible, grab a drink with me?" Sokka asked all seductive.

"Haven't seen her but I'd love to see you, SAILOR!" She said in a very deep, manly voice.

"Uhhhhhh ACTUALLY I HAVE DIARRHEA!" Sokka lied as he ran from the Drag Queen.

After having a near death experience from a Trap, Sokka continued his search. It didn't take long before he caught a glimpse of someone spraying giant dick graffiti on the outside walls of a daycare center. The person was none other than his sister Katara. As Sokka was sneaking up on his sister he accidently stepped on a twig and snapped it. (how the twig got there is anybody's guess) Alerted by the noise, Katara ran with Sokka following in hot pursuit.

The chase led the two blood siblings through alleyways, markets, rooftops and even a small meth lab. Katara would knock over garbage cans, fruit stands and other shit to slow her brother down but he kept jumping over that stuff. At one point Katara crashed into a clothing rack and got wrapped up in several blankets.

As Sokka was gaining on Katara he boasted, "HA! I'VE GOT YOU NOW KA…."

Just then a huge rock-fist from the ground hits Sokka right into a tomato stand. Toph then emerges and captures what she thinks is Katara.

(turns to who she thinks is Sokka) "LOOK SOKKA, I GOT KATARA!" Said Toph.

"Thanks Kiddo!" Said Katara as she freed herself from the blankets and started to run.

Toph's smile went away as she realized her stupid mistake and freed Sokka. As she tried to apologize, Sokka just pushed her aside and chased Katara.

As Katara's energy was fading, she was tackled by Sokka from the side and pinned to the ground on her back.

"HAHAHAHAHA! GOTCHA! So, (face is mere inches from Katara's) some evil villain you are! Looks like you're out of options Sis! How does it feel to be bested by your brave, smart and funny brother?!" Sokka boasted.

Out of options, Katara cringed, closed her eyes and planted a big sloppy 10-second French kiss inside her brother's mouth. Breaking the kiss, both terrified siblings fell off of each other and started spiting on the ground while wiping their lips and tongues with their hands. Katara didn't want to kiss her brother, but she'd have to since she was evil and had no other way to escape his grasp. As she recovered (to an extent because no one can ever fully recover from French-kissing a relative) Katara limped away as her brother was left throwing up into a dumpster before convulsing on the ground crying.

*Apartment*

Aang finishes the board as Azula wakes up.

"Hey Aang." Said Azula.

"Yes Azula?" Aang asked.

"If it's not too much trouble, can you start a bath for me?" Azula requested.

"I….UH…..OKAY!" Aang asked while blushing.

As Aang got the bath set up, he took Azula's temperature and saw it was back to normal. With the water being just right, Aang started to wash Azula. Having washed her hair, Aang then went all over Azula's body. Breasts, ass, belly, back, Aang cleaned her from head to toe.

"Oh Aang, there's one spot you missed." Azula cooed.

"Which one?" Aang asked.

"This spot silly!" Azula said with a giggle as she spread her legs open for The Avatar.

Aang kept stuttering "Your….your…your?"

With another cute giggle, Azula grabbed Aang's hand and placed it on her vagina.

Azula squealed as the Avatar's fingers touched her clitoris.

After 10 minutes of "cleaning", Azula finally orgasmed.

"OH YES AANG YES, YES, YEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!" Azula orgasmed with a shudder.

"Wow…I can't believe I did that!" Aang said.

"My turn." Azula said with a smile.

Azula got out, dried herself off, stripped Aang's pants/underwear off, had him sit on the toilet and marveled at his erect, twitching dick. Not wasting anymore time, Azula grabbed the shaft and deep-throated her lover. Azula sucked, licked and kissed Aang's penis and balls, she even let Aang tit-fuck her. Not wanting to get dirty again, Azula decides to swallow Aang's load rather than settle for a facial. As Aang erupted into Azula's mouth and down her esophagus, the Fire Nation Princess swallowed, brushed her teeth (along with using mouthwash) and made out with Aang.

After the two got dressed, Aang got a phone call from Toph saying that Sokka needed to be picked up at the local insane asylum.

A/N: Yup that was chapter 3! Chapter 4 should be up either this weekend or Monday at the latest. Anyway let me know in the reviews what you guys think or want. Take care!


	4. Book 4: Fallen Comrade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traumatized by the kiss, Sokka needs help to recover.

A/N: Hey guys here’s chapter 4!

Book 4: Fallen Comrade and First Win

*Ba-Sing-Se Insane Asylum*

Aang, Toph and Azula are at an Asylum to pick up Sokka. As our heroes enter the facility, they see a nurse pushing Sokka towards them in a wheelchair. He has lipstick all over his face and even wrote the word "SLUT" on his forehead from the lipstick. To top it off, he is talking in complete gibberish with teary eyes while being accompanied by a doctor.

"In a desperate attempt to escape, Katara French-Kissed her brother Sokka which caused him to become psychologically scarred and have a nervous breakdown. What's worse is that we've tried everything but the damage has already been done. For example we introduced him to several objects to see if he could identify them verbally, lipstick being one of them but instead, he went mad and well….. this is the end result. Unless you can find a way to get him back to normal, he needs to stay here." Said the Doctor.

"Wow that's really fucked up…poor Sokka." Said Aang.

"Yeah, what's worse is that this shit's out of my jurisdiction." Admitted Toph, as several guards were looking to take Sokka back.

"Wait I have an Idea! Does he have his phone on him?" Asked Azula.

"Yes." Answered the doctor.

"Can I please see it for a moment?" Asked Azula.

"Okay." Said the doctor.

Since Sokka didn't use a password, Azula was able to unlock Sokka's phone. (which also had a Rule 34 lesbian threesome wallpaper of Princess Rue, Suki and Kaya.) After opening up Sokka's Avatar app, Azula pulled out a redemption code in her wallet she had gotten from the bottom of a Fire Nation-O's Cereal box. Azula went to the code page, entered her promo code, which allowed her to pick one of several characters as she made her selection.

"Sokka look!" Azula Said as she showed Sokka his phone.

Upon seeing that Azula picked him, Sokka came back to his normal funny self again. (Stupid but still funny.)

"AZULA YOU DID IT: YOU UNLOCKED MYSELF AS A CHARACTER AND USED THAT TO BRING ME BACK!" Sokka said as he was about to hug Azula.

"Whoa wait! (cleans make-up off) Okay now I'm ready." Said Azula as Sokka hugged her.

"THANK YOU (20X)!" Said Sokka as he smiled and hugged Azula. (But had to stop after 5 seconds because he was crushing her.)

"Thanks Azula! Okay gang, let's go get Katara as a team!" Aang said.

"Ahem….Sorry I don't want to interrupt, but you guys still need to pay Sokka's medical bill." Said the doctor as he handed the gang said bill.

(Sokka reads bill) "Wait why is it that much?" Asked Sokka.

"Read the bottom." Said the doctor, while trying to maintain his cool.

(Reads bottom) "Oh…..uh….(reads more) I don't remember flinging my poop at the walls, (keeps reading) or peeing on that horrified secretary as she screamed, (reads more) or drawing anuses on expensive computer monitors with said poop as if it they were finger-paintings, (keeps reading) or making kid-patients cry by screaming at the top of my lungs "THERE'S NO CURE! WE'RE ALL GONNA FUCKING DIE!" to their little faces, (reads last part) or even calling everyone I saw a "N*GGER!" before I started talking gibberish. As horrible as that all sounds Doc', I honestly don't remember a thing." Said Sokka.

"WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO SHOW YOU?!" Roared the doctor.

"NO, NO, NO! I BELIEVE YOU DOC'!" Said Sokka as he, Toph and Aang coughed up 50 Gold Earth Kingdom Pieces.

"You're still down 15 pieces." Said the doctor as he motioned several guards to block the exit until they paid.

The gang didn't know what to do: the only Earth money they had was a bunch of Bronze and Silver pieces which didn't equal a single Gold Earth coin, and forget about the Water and Air coins since they were worthless without a currency exchange.

(Sees sign on wall) "Um excuse me but I noticed that you're having a blood drive?" Asked Azula.

The Doctor replied with "Yes we are, but if you're thinking of giving blood as a way to make up for the damage, I'm sorry but you would need O Positive blood in order to….."

"Well that's perfect because I'm O Positive myself!" Said Azula.

The Doctor who was once pissed now had a look of joy on his face and said. "O Positive? This is wonderful: WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR SOMEONE WITH O POSITIVE BLOOD! HERE STEP RIGHT THIS WAY!" Said the Doctor.

After giving a generous amount of blood, Azula was able to supply several children with blood transfusions and to make things even better, one of them was the Doctor's 5-year-old daughter. Once things were done, the doctor thanked Team Aang. (while telling Sokka to stay out of trouble and for him to never come back)

*Ba-Sing-Se Apartment – after dinner*

"Aang….I need…..some rest." Said Azula as she was light headed from giving blood.

"Okay Azula I'll look after you in one bedroom while Sokka and Toph sleep in the 2nd one." Said Aang.

As Toph and Sokka went to bed (the beds were separate single ones and nether were in love with each other) Aang slept next to Azula.

Azula then whispered, "Aang, I know that we've been rather intimate lately but I think we should hold off on having sex with my vagina for the first time if that's okay?" Asked Azula.

"It's okay Azula, I have no problem waiting." Aang whispered back while trying to be positive.

"Thanks Aang, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. And for being a trooper….(undoes her top and lets Aang play with her boobs)….we can still play with my boobs, it will help both of us sleep even better." Cooed Azula. "Thanks Babe." Aang whispered back as he fondled his lover's perfect breasts. After some decent tit play, Azula fell asleep as Aang's hands covered her boobs. The Avatar kept his hands on her tiddies not only to play with them, but to also act as protection against the hands of others. Before falling asleep, Aang had a great plan for Azula after they caught Katara, and that was to pop the question.

That morning Aang and his friends ate breakfast (Azula cooked bacon and eggs for everyone but accidently burned the toast to which Aang volunteered to cook some new toast) when a news report saying that Katara has drawn several penises on people's faces as they slept near the woods outside of Ba-Sing-Se aired.

Upon hearing this, the gang spent the rest of their Earth money paying the apartment and followed the trail.

*Trail*

The evil Water-Bending Girl laughed manically at her handiwork of tying some blind-folded campers up, putting ear plugs in their ears, then wrapping things up by drawing penises on their tent, items and faces. Satisfied with their handiwork, Katara, Jet, Longshot, Pipsqueak, The Dude and Smellerbee (her new allies) argued as what to do next.

"Excellent job my phallic drawing followers! Now let's head back to Ba-Sing-Se!" Katara suggested.

"I dunno, maybe we should try pranking the Fire-Nation?" Said Jet.

"What about pranking the Water Tribe?" asked Pipsqueak.

"Shouldn't we focus on recruiting more members?" Asked The Duke.

"Or better yet, recruit former ones?" Added Smellerbee.

Katara answered with, "All in due time my friends, all in due time! But we must remember the plan: And that's to…."

Just then Appa crashed nearby since Toph volunteered to drive that morning. (Toph needs to stop driving)

"OH NOES, WE'VE BEEN FOLLOWED! RUN LIKE YOU OWE AN EX GIRLFRIEND CHILD SUPPORT!" Ordered Katara as her opponents were just getting up from the crash.

While Katara, Jet, Longshot and Pipsqueak were able to flee in separate directions, Aang and Sokka were able to catch Smellerbee.

"HEY LET ME GO YOU FAGGO…." Smellerbee tried to warn as she was tied up and gagged by Aang and his friends.

"Don't worry Smellerbee I'll save…" The Duke tried to say as Toph used her Earth powers to subdue him as Azula tied his hand and feet together.

"Well guys, looks like we got ourselves two huge leads!" Aang said as the Ba-Sing-Se police arrived and thanked Team Anng for saving the campers along with capturing SmellerBee and The Duke. After listening to Team Aang, the feds agreed to let our heroes interrogate their two new suspects.

A/N: Yup, Team Aang's first victory in this fanfic! What dark, secret, plot(s) will our heroes uncover? Stay tuned tomorrow! (Or Wednesday at the latest)O


	5. Book 5: Interrogation and Master Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Aang and friends interrogated their suspects, Katara pushes her plans forward.

A/N: Hey Guys thanks for your continued support! Here's the next chapter!

Book 5: Interrogation and Master plan

*Ba-Sing-Se Police HQ*

"It's been nearly two hours and neither Smellerbee nor The Duke have cracked yet." Said the Police Chief as he wiped his brow with a cloth.

"What if my friends and I tried?" Asked Aang.

"Okay." Said the Police chief.

As the next batch of interviews began, Aang received the silent treatment, Toph couldn't focus due to Smellerbee and The Duke making loud noises that confused her senses and Sokka left the room crying into the gang's arms after the two criminals brought up Katara kissing him.

"DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T WE GET THESE FUCKING SHITLORD HOODLUMS TO CRACK?!" Said the Chief as he slammed a fist on his desk.

"Uh Chief? I have an idea, but it might be intense." Said Azula.

"If it works then okay. And don't worry: I've been in the force since before you kids were born, I've seen every method used to extract information." Said the Senior Law Official.

Azula whispers into Chief's ear.

"Wow…that is intense…but if it works, it works." Said the Chief.

Smellerbee and The Duke are strapped to 2 chairs with their eye lids held open by special contraptions with doctors administrating eye drops into their looking balls (All A Clockwork Orange style) as they are forced to watch M. Night Shyamalan's "The Last Airbender." Not even 5 minutes into the film, both criminals started to sing like birds.

"Katara is planning on making a criminal empire that involves crimes inspired by dicks!" Smellerbee said.

"She also plans on sending members to The Water Kingdom to recruit and carry out crimes like graffiti, theft and arson but Dick-Themed!" Duke added.

"But before any of that takes place, she and her closest supporters are having a meeting with Fire Lord Ozai at the Fire-Nation!" Said Smellerbee.

"The Fire Nation?" Aang Asked.

"OH NO! WE CAN'T LET THEM DO THAT: THEY COULD HURT DADDY! WE HAVE TO WARN HIM!" Azula said as she reached for her phone.

"Uh Azula…..are you sure this is a good idea?" Aang asked.

"Don't worry Hun', I've been on perfect terms with Daddy my whole life!" Azula said as she tapped the button for Ozai's FaceTime speed-dial only for her phone reception to show zero bars. "Fuck no service! Quick let's find a spot with better reception!" Said Azula.

*Fire-Nation Palace*

Katara has the 3 remaining Earth benders of her gang in a steel cage with 4 wheels at the bottom. The plan is for Jet, Longshot and Pipsqueak to pose as captives and allow for Katara to free them once inside. The sign was having Katara say "I have these prisoners ….NOW!" as she unlocks the door and all four members assassinate Ozai and claim the Fire Nation for themselves. Unfortunately for them, Katara had other plans.

*Throne Room*

Ozai is seated on his throne, he is protected by a shit-ton of elite guards. In the corner of the room, Zuko and Iroh (who had been captured earlier) are sitting inside a locked, portable cage with their hands and feet bound. Both of them are giving Ozai the silent treatment.

While being escorted by numerous guards, Katara introduces herself to Ozai as a defector with 3 captured Earth Benders.

"What brings a Water-Bender with a shitty fake mustache, placed on top of a crudely drawn mustache to my throne room, in my fortress, in my nation?" Firelord Ozai asked menacingly.

"Ah yes…you see I'm Katara from the Water Tribe and recently I hit my head which allowed me to see that you guys rock while everyone else sucks!" Said Katara.

"Flattery and bullshitting won't get you far, especially in my court!" Said Ozai.

"Ah yes well…... I have these prisoners …... (Sees her teammates urging her on to help them and strike now like in the plan) …... to hand over." Said Katara.

"WHAT?!" Said the 3 Earth Benders as several Fire Nation Guards pointed their spears at Jet, Longshot and Pipsqueak via the breathing holes of the container.

"They have been responsible for numerous Fire Nation casualties from troop movements to supply runners and even assassinations of High-ranking Fire Nation Officers, their families included." Katara further explained.

"KATARA THIS ISN'T PART OF THE PLAN!" Jet yelled.

"What Plan?" Ozai questioned.

"The plan was originally a Trojan Horse maneuver inside your throne room for an attempt on your life but I only said that to trick my former comrades so as to turn them in, thwart the attempt on your life and solidify my loyalty to The Fire Nation." Katara explained further as she twirled her fake mustache, her future plans she told her gang had been lies this whole time.

"Intriguing…..guards, take these Earthbenders and lock them in steel cells." Ozai ordered.

Several more guards arrived and escorted the prisoners to an elevator that would bring them down to their new prison cell.

Jet then roared "THIS SHIT ISN'T FRIGGIN' OVER KATARA! COME HELL OR HIGH-FUCKING-WATER, WE WILL…..!" Elevator Doors close, muffling Jet's screaming.

"Thank you Katara." Said Ozai.

Katara then said "Why the pleasure's mine your most fiery….Fire-lord! I can see this as the beginning of a beautiful…."

"NOT SO FAST!" Said Ozai, shutting Katara up in her place. "How do I know you won't betray me?" He asked as several armed guards pointed their spears at Katara' neck. Each one being inches away from making contact with her skin. Just as the now terrified Katara was about to answer, Mai and Ty Lee came into the room to report that there was still no sign of Princess Azula.

"It's not like her to be this late from a mission." Said Ozai.

"Yeah it's all like, totally confusing!" Said Ty Lee.

"Eyup." Mai added in her monotone personality and voice.

"Actually I can prove my loyalty by telling you guys that Azula hit her head and is now a member of Team Avatar!" Said Katara.

Just then Ozai and his men (excluding Zuko and Iroh) laughed at Katara, Ty Lee's laugh was through the roof while Mai giggled a little bit.

Ozai then said "Oh please, my daughter is the last person to become a hero and join that bald, blue-arrow-headed freak The Avatar! Excellent laugh though, and since you made me laugh, I'll make sure your death is…... (feels his phone vibrating) Oh hold on one moment...… (checks phone) A FaceTime call from Azula? Better take this one using the giant monitor screen."

Just then Ozai pushed a button that brought up a huge video screen in the back of the room as he turned his throne chair around to see it. The screen was so big that everyone in the throne room could see it, even Zuko and Iroh. It then turned on and displayed Azula with the Avatar.

Ozai then congratulated his daughter with, "Excellent work my Azula, you have captured the Avatar! I never once doubted…"

"HI DADDY I FINALLY FOUND A SPOT WITH GREAT PHONE RECEPTION!" Azula explained all girly.

"….Okay." Said Ozai, a little confused by Azula's girlyness, along with everyone else in the room and Katara.

"Oh where are my manners? I bet you're wondering (Pretty terrible Ozai impression) "Why is my daughter acting like this?" (back to good girl voice) instead of me acting all (Normal Evil impression, but it's still very cheesy with an exaggerated deep voice) "Father, I have captured the Avatar like a T. Rex eats a lawyer in the bathroom!"(Normal voice followed by a girly giggle caused by that last impression) Oh Jurassic Park! Anyway a few days ago, I was about to fight The Avatar known as "Aang" but I hit my head during the fight which turned me into a good guy!" Azula explained with a bright smile.

Ozai was shocked, "Goodguy?"

"Yup apparently Katara also hit her head in an attempt to discredit me but is now a bad guy so if you see her, BE CAREFUL: she's bad news! (sees Katara surrounded by a bunch of guards pointing their spears to her neck in the background) OH GOODIE YOU CAUGHT HER! THANKS DADDY!" Said Azula.

Ozai turned to see Katara who had a "See I told you so." look on her face before returning his gaze to the monitor.

"And the best news is that Aang is now my BF!" Azula announced.

"Wait….as in best friend?" Ozai asked, not keeping up with today's slang.

"He, he, he, no Daddy! BF as in BOYFRIEND!" Azula squealed in girlish excitement as she wrapped her arms around Aang and pulled him in for a romantic, passionate kiss.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-Boyfriend?" Ozai asked all dumbfounded.

"YUP! HE'S REALLY HUNKY! ALSO FROM MAKING OUT, TO MASSAGING MY BOOBS AND EVEN GIVING ME A SOOTHING BATH COMPLETE WITH A GOOD FULL-BODY SCRUB-A-DUB-DUB-IN-THE-TUB, THE BEST PART BEING WHEN HE SCRUBBED BETWEEN MY LEGS, AANG KNOWS HOW TO TREAT A LADY! MY BOYFRIEND'S SUCH A GENTLEMAN!" Azula said all cutesy.

Ozai wished that no one else was in the room, especially for that last part.

"WE'RE ALSO PLANNING ON GOING TO THIS YEAR'S FIRE-NATION BALL TOGETHER! ISN'T THIS JUST SO ROMANTIC DADDY?" Azula added as she hugged Aang. Even the Avatar couldn't help but flash the Fire Lord a shit-eating grin now that he had dibs on his daughter.

Ozai dropped the call and stared at the blank monitor, with a look of horror and sadness on his face. The room was shrouded in awkward silence from Ozai, the elite guards and even Katara.

The silence was broken when Zuko responded to the video with "…..….Oh My God!" Iroh just laughed his head off at his brother Ozai's humiliation.

*Station*

"Huh that's weird, Daddy just dropped the call. (Tries several more times) Nope still nothing… oh well Aang, he's probably busy celebrating the news about our relationship!" Said Azula.

*Ozai's Palace Bedroom*

After spending the last 5 minutes throwing an out-of-character temper tantrum which consisted of him tossing random shit around while screaming "IT'S NOT FAIR! NOT MY BABY AZULA! OUT OF ALL THE THINGS THAT MY LITTLE PRINCESS COULD'VE GOTTEN HERSELF INTO: NOT A SPEEDING TICKET, NOT AN "F" MATH TEST SCORE, NOT EVEN A STUPID TRAMP-STAMP TATTOO RIGHT ABOVE HER ASS-CRACK, NO! …..…SHE'S DATING THE AVATAR, MY ARCH FUCKING NEMESIS, OUT OF LOVE! IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR! WAAAAAAAAHHHH!", Firelord Ozai retreated into his room to cry while looking at all the memory books and home movies involving him and his daughter Azula. From playing, working, torturing people who failed their missions and even bullying Zuko, Ozai had many fond memories with his little Azula. He pulled out a memory box which contained Azula's first pair of baby shoes, first stuffed baby Fire-Nation doll and even the ashes of the first butterfly she scorched for fun. But the biggest was a Thanksgiving Turkey Hand Drawing but with Azula burning the turkey alive with the inscription "Daddy, may your Heart Be Warmer than the Fires of Hell!" – Azula. The Firelord sobbed really hard at that last part.

"Um Firelord Ozai? Someone is here to help you." Said Ty-Lee who along with Mai and numerous other guards brought Katara in and had the Water-Bender kneel before the Firelord.

"My Fire-Lord, I know how to bring your daughter back to her normal self." Said Katara with an evil smile.

His sadness fading, Ozai responded with "…SHOW ME!"

*Ba-Sing-Se*

"Say Aang now that we're full on lovers, whaddya say we find someplace secluded and score a home-run?" Azula asked as she was about to reach for Aang's crotch. To Azula's surprise, Aang stopped her. Before she could say anything, Aang had this to say:

"Actually before we do that, there's something I need to ask: Azula, you're beautiful, talented and managed to turn into a good guy….girl I mean. While I couldn't find any Fire Nation clothing the day of the rain I did find a couple of small pieces of Fire-Nation jewelry, the kind that cements a relationship. (sun starts to set as some outside lights start to turn on) What I'm trying to say is….. (gets on one knee while presenting a box) Princess Azula of The Fire Nation, Will You….?"

Just then Sokka and Toph run up to the young couple, they are out of Breath.

"Hey…..guys…we…need…..to…go…..NOW!" Said Sokka.

Just then several people were led by that Diva with the Deep-Manley-Voice Sokka turned down earlier.

"THERE HE IS! HE'S THE ONE WHO LIED ABOUT HAVING DIARRHEA SO HE COULD GET AWAY FROM ME BACK IN BOOK 3 OF THIS FANFIC!" Yelled the Diva with the Deep-Manly-Voice.

Aang then put the box back in his secure pocket, zipped it up, blew a whistle which summoned Appa as he and Team Avatar (along with Momo) fled Ba-Sing-Se and flew towards The Fire Nation.

A/N: Wow, glad I wasn't Ozai back there! Looks like the Team Avatar is on their way to confront Katara! If I don't have a chapter up by this Friday, then expect it this Monday or Tuesday at the latest. Take care!


	6. Book 6: Painful Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having reached the Fire Nation, Aang and friends are captured.

A/N: Hey guys, Aang and friends have a bone to pick with Katara. Book 6: Painful Part.

*Fire Nation Palace*

Before Aang and his friends could enter the Fire Nation Palace, they are all ambushed, captured, handcuffed by Fire Nation Guards and brought before Ozai, whose new swivel throne is facing away from our heroes. 

"Daddy what's wrong? If this is about going over our Verizon Data Limit, it wasn't me because I only use apps if there's a Wi-Fi connection even before turning into a good girl, I promise!" Said Azula.

"Hey don't pin this on me, I'm the same with Wi-Fi as well!" Zuko added from his cage.

Iroh (still in same cage with Zuko) only whistled to himself before caving in.

"Sorry, I needed to watch Game of Thrones' Season 8 finale, totally not worth it. I'll pay the overcharge." Iroh admitted.

Just then laughter could be heard from Ozai's chair, only it sounded feminine.

"Daddy?" Asked Azula.

“D-D-D-D-D-Daddy?" The voice mocked back.

"No….it…can't be!" Said Azula.

“Oh yes…..(pushes button causing chair to turn and face our heroes) For it is I….FIRELORD KATA.. (chair suddenly starts spinning out of control) **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!** " Katara screamed as she spun round and round while frantically pushing the stop button which wasn't working.

Just then Ty Lee and Mai pulled the plug that powered the chair bringing it to a stop. Dizzy, Katara then wobbled off the chair and was greeted by several guards who asked if she was okay. She responded by vomiting all over them including herself, thankfully none of it got on Aang and his friends.

(Many showers and a heavy-duty clean-up later) "Phew….okay then… **I AM FIRELORD KATARA MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Katara declared.

**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DADDY?!"** Azula demanded.

"AHEM." Zuko cleared his throat. (To Zuko)

“Oh sorry ZuZu (to Katara) **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR DADDY?!** " Azula re-demanded.

Zuko wanted to face-palm because he never called his father "daddy."

"Now, now don't get your panties in a twist HOT-HEAD!" Katara taunted.

(crickets chirping)

"Wow Katara…..I didn't know you saw me as hot." Said Azula.

Entire room raises eyebrows. 

"Uh….no….wait….that's not what I meant…." Katara said.

"Katara it's okay if you're interested in me but I have Aang. Don't worry, I respect the fact you're attracted to women!" Said Azula.

Everyone in the room (Except for Katara) gave one of those "WWWWHHHEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!" stock sounds you'd hear during a kissing scene on Full House during Nick Nite.

"I MEANT "HOT HEAD" BECAUSE YOU GET MAD, NOT HOT AS IN…WHATEVER! Anyway…. Here's your Daddy now." Said Katara as she called several guards to wheel Ozai's cage over.

Ozai was very different: He was wearing a white button-down that was tucked under some jeans, wore nice shoes grew his beard and sported a large afro. To top it all off, he was painting trees. Ozai went from being Firelord, to a Bob Ross impersonator and says: "Hey Everyone I'm former Firelord Ozai and I'm going to paint a tree (paints it) and now I'm gonna paint another tree (paints the 2nd tree in record time), cuz' everybody needs a friend!"

**"DADDY NO!"** Azula screamed.

Katara allowed the guards to unlock Azula's cuffs as she ran up to her father and tried to hug him through his cage. "Hey Azula, want to watch me paint?" Ozai Asked.

**"DADDY THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU! WHAT'S WRONG?! PLEASE TELL ME!"** Azula asked with tears in her eyes.

"Well, let's just say he bumped his head!" Katara laughed.

Horrified, Azula looked to Katara before looking back to her father.

"But don't worry, it was only a mistake! Right Ozai?" Katara said with a smile.

"Hey there's no mistakes, only happy accidents!" Ozai said, also with a smile.

For the first time since she turned good, Azula was infuriated: And while she was now a good guy, The Fire Nation Princess wanted Katara to pay.

**"I'LL SCORCH THAT FAKE BAD GUY MUSTACHE RIGHT OFF YOUR EVIL…** (tries to shoot a blue-fire-lightning-bolt at Katara's smug face but nothing) w-w-w-w-what?" Azula tried again and again but to no avail.

"Oh yeah, there's a device above the entrance I developed to keep you and your friends from using any powers. But the range only goes from the entrance to right outside my throne!" Katara boasted.

**"THEN I'LL TAN YOUR PATHETIC ASS WITH MY BARE…..!"** Gets doused with water from Katara.

"Yawn…." Said

**"AZULA!"** Aang said.

"Katara you aren't supposed to hurt her!" Said Ty Lee.

"Yeah it's bad." Mai said in a dull, but still concerned way.

Katara then has several guards restrain the two female fire benders as she punches them both in the head knocking them out.

"MAI! TY LEE!" Azula said as she struggled to get back up.

"When they wake up, they'll be brand new!" Katara said.

"This doesn't make sense! How can you be Firelord? Especially if you can't Firebend! IT'S AGAINST THE RULES!" Said Azula.

“Because I hit Ozai in the head when he wasn't looking while the guards were watching Game of Thrones! For having bested him, **NOW I AM FIRELORD!"** Katara laughed.

"Actually it says here that you can't." Said a female advisor as she pointed to the rule in a huge book.

"Oh sorry about that…..can I see it please?" Katara asked.

Upon getting the book, Katara hit the woman's head with it knocking her out, then grabbed a pen and changed the rule so she could be Firelord before giving a demonic laugh. Katara ordered the guards to hold Aang and his other friends at knife point.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT THEM!" Said Azula.

"Good now slip these seductive clothes on and no its not for me but for Aang!"

Said Katara as she tossed Azula some clothes. With no choice Azula changed. Once she was finished, Azula was brought before Katara. The new Firelord then presented a fully open/close, steal, Demonic/Dragon-style mask with lock rings on the left side and two devil horns on top with a Fire Nation Symbol on the forehead.

"After hitting you with this sturdy sandal, I will place this steel helmet on you to prevent further interference. You will become my enforcer and your friends will become your first targets, starting with The Avatar!" Said Katara.

**"PLEASE….NO! LOCK US UP IF YOU MUST BUT PLEASE…I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!"** Azula begged.

Katara then said "Please, spare me the dramatics, this has already gone on way too…"

"AZULA!" Said Aang.

"Aang?" Asked Azula.

“UGH WHAT IS IT?!" Katara snarled.

(To Azula) "About earlier…..words can't describe my feelings for you and regardless of what happens…..I need you to answer this final question: Princess Azula of the Fire Nation…WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Aang said which shocked the whole room, causing the guards to relax their knives against Team Avatar's throats.

Azula smiled with tears of joy in her eyes and said, "Why…Aang….I….." (WHACK!) Katara smacked Azula in the back of her head with the sandal, right as she was about to answer Aang's question.

The Avatar watched in horror as Azula slumped to the ground, knocked out.

"AZULA!" Aang cried out.

Katara had the guards bring Aang over to the downed Fire Nation Princess and remove his cuffs. Freed, Aang sank down to his knees in front of Azula, cradled her in his arms and sobbed his eyes out. He sobbed not into her breast but rather right above her heart. It was still beating, but Aang didn't know if they belonged to the Azula he fell in love with, or the Azula that wanted to kill him. But seeing how the head bumps turned out in this story, he dreaded it being the latter. This only caused Aang to cry even more, as he caressed Azula's face and kissed her one last time. The guards then grabbed the protesting Aang, while the others placed Azula's head inside the steel helmet/mask and locked it with a key. The only visible parts where Azula's eyes.

"Aw don't worry Aang…you still have me!" Katara taunted as she stripped down to a bikini and strutted over to Aang. The once peaceful Airbender wanted blood.

**"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"** An enraged Aang roared as if he were spewing venom.

"Yeah right! Look Aang what you had with Azula was puppy-love, the love we'll have is meant to be!" Katara said as she walked over to Aang and forcefully gave him a French-kiss. Just then the Avatar delivered a short yet painful bite to Katara's tongue, causing her to let go, break the kiss and scream. "AAAAAAGH!" Katara screamed in pain.

**"THE ONLY LOVE MEANT FOR ME WAS AZULA! I'LL DIE BEFORE I PICK YOU OVER HER!"** Aang declared, impressing Sokka, Toph and even Zuko and Iroh.

“U WIDDLL' SCHITT L'WORD!" (Translation: "YOU LITTLE SHITLORD!") Katara yelled as her tongue was still in pain.

Katara got dressed, marched over Aang and was about to strike him when she heard something.

"Uhhhh….my head…." Said a voice.

Everyone looked to where the noise came from and it was Azula. As the Fire Nation princess was regaining consciousness, Katara then said (her tongue recovered) "AZULA YOUR FATHER HIT HIS HEAD BUT HAS PLACED ME IN CHARGE! AS A BAD GUY YOU ARE TO FOLLOW ME!" Katara ordered.

Aang was able to slip from the guard's grasps and ran over to Azula. Said guards were going to grab him but Katara motioned them to stop, she wanted to see her plan in motion.

"I…..I…I…...I…" Azula was trying to piece things together.

"Azula…..please….remember…" Aang tried to reason with Azula as he helped her up. Aang held onto Azula's right hand as he placed the other on the side of her mask where the lock was.

"…..Please…." Aang said as his grey eyes stared into her golden iris'.

Azula placed her other hand on Aang's shoulder, stared back, only to glare, tighten her grip on Aang's shoulder and deliver a knee-strike to his genitals, causing the Avatar to fall and roll up in pain.

"A…..A…ZULA….." Aang wailed in pain.

"I remember all right….. **EVERYTHING YOU DID TO ME!"** Azula hissed.

"Wait…" Aang begged.

"YOU KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH ME YET YOU USED MY BODY!" Azula roared with tears in her eyes.

"But you wanted…" Aang tried to explain.

"SHE WANTED IT!" Azula snarled

"I don't understand!" Aang was confused.

"Until last week, I was able to suppress anything morally good inside my body. But when I hit my head, this annoying subconscious I've been suppressing since childhood took over. While I remembered everything prior, I….she wanted to make me a good guy. Damn thing couldn't keep her hormones in place and now…(tears stream) YOU VIOLATED ME!" Azula roared. Aang was silent.

"Azula!" Said Karata.

Despite her pain, Azula knelt before Katara and said "Yes…my master?"

"Azula, for the pain you have endured, I present you the confiscated knife Iroh gave to Zuko when you were children. You will use it to turn Aang from A Boar to a Bar!" She said with a twisted smile.

Azula looked back to her master with a "What?" look in her still enraged eyes.

"Make his voice go higher!" Katara said. Azula was still confused.

"Fix him like a dog!" Katara said.

Azula , along with everyone had no idea what Katara was saying.

"Wait what part of Aang is broken and needs to be fixed? I think you mean heal Aang because you heal an organism while you fix an object/machine. Not sure why you want to punish someone by healing them though." Said Sokka.

Everyone else mumbled in agreement, and some even questioned Katara's Leadership skills.

"Master, you're not making any sense, what is it you want me to do?" Azula said trying to control her rage.

"For the love of screaming shit…. **I WANT YOU TO CASTRATE AANG!"** Katara roared.

Every dude in the room gasped and covered their nuts out of instinct, poor Aang was the most freaked out.

"WHAT?!" Aang asked along with Sokka and Toph.

**"KATARA! UNLESS THE PERSON IN QUESTION IS A PEDOPHILE OR RAPIST, YOU CANNOT CASTRATE SOMEONE! IT SAYS SO IN THE RULE...** (Katara changes it) **GODDAMMIT KATARA!"** Iroh yelled.

"It's okay Uncle, you tried." Said Zuko. "Thanks Zuko." Said Iroh. "Better yet…..REMOVE AANG'S DICK AS WELL!" Katara yelled!

The guards who were around Aang fainted when they heard this. "Worthless pussies. Anyway….DO IT AZULA!" Katara said as she used four water arms to hold the Avatar down on his back.

"I shall do it my master!" Azula said as she unsheathed the knife and walked over the Avatar, who had a look of terror in his eyes. Everyone else in the room was freaking out.

"Uncle Iroh, I'm really, really, really scared!" Zuko whispered to his Uncle Iroh.

“Close your eyes Zuko, it'll all be over soon!" Iroh said all scared as he shielded Zuko eyes as they hugged out of fear. Iroh closed his eyes as well.

Aang (who is freaking the fuck out) then said, "Azula….please….I'm sorry…" (Azula grabs his balls causing him to yelp)

"MASTER! I AM TO DELIVER A FEW LINES INTO THE AVATAR'S EAR BEFORE I TAKE HIS MOST PRIZED, MANLY…..uhhhh….ENDOWED….firm…hunky.….thicc….rock-hard…solid…..impressive….. mmmmmm…hot…..ahem ASSETS!" Said Azula.

“Uh, uh, uh yeah go right ahead and uh whisper into his penis…I MEAN EAR! AND NOT THAT SHITTY "WHISPER IN YOUR EAR" SONG BECAUSE I'M TOTALLY NOT THINKING THAT!" Said Katara, she was glad Toph wasn't able to tell she was lying because of the machine.

Azula knelt before Aang and was less than an inch from his left ear. Aang was expecting something vile or sinister but got something else.

"Sorry Aang, I had to make it look believable and almost blew it back there when I grabbed your crotch. Oh and to answer your proposal: Yes…I will marry you!" She whispered while giving Aang's junk a playful grope causing him to blush.

"Azula what's taking so long?!" Said Katara.

"Oh I'm uhhh…FORGIVE ME MASTER! I'M TRYING TO….. GET THE AVATAR HARD BEFORE I CUT HIS JUNK! AND TO DO THAT I NEED TO KEEP…. WHISPERING BAD STUFF INTO HIS EAR….. WHILE EVERY MALE AND FEMALE GUARD IN THIS ROOM…. MAKES OUT WITH EACH OTHER! AND… YOUR WATER GRIP IS NO LONGER NECESSARY…..SINCE I HAVE HIM…. BY HIS DICK AND BALLS!" Said Azula.

"Uhhhhhhh…..Okay then." Katara then ordered the male and female guards to make out with each other while she relaxed her grip.

"THANKS MASTER! I WILL ENSURE AANG SUFFERS!" Said Azula as she rubbed Aang's junk with her left hand while she whispered her plan into Aang's Ear until he was past fully erect.

*5 Minutes Later*

With the guards distracted by their make-out sessions and Katara having released her water arms, Azula flung her knife at the device above the entrance and destroyed it, allowing Aang, Sokka, Toph and Azula to use their powers again.

"Oh…fudge." Was all Katara could say.

A/N: Hey Guys sorry if that was a little dark but it allowed for a great twist! TUNE IN WEDNESDAY FOR CHAPTER 7!


	7. Book 7: Katara’s last Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long perilous journey, our heroes confront Katara. Will they stop her evil dick plans? Read and find out.

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the wait, I had to take care of a few personal projects but here's the showdown!

Book 7: Katara's Last Stand

*Fire Nation Palace*

Realizing that her enemies were free, Katara was about to order her guards to fight Team Avatar, only to realize said male and female guards were now having a huge orgy. Mai and Ty Lee start to wake up.

Katara is full of relief, "Oh thank Nickelodeon Studios! Ty Lee, take Mai and…"

Aggravated, Ty Lee pulls out some black make-up and applies it to her face and goes "I'm not Ty Lee you prep, I'm Black-Heart Eye-Shadow Pit-of-Despair!" Said the Former Ty Lee as she embraced the Goth Lifestyle.

Shocked, Katara turned to Mai who was crawling on all fours and making baby noises/gestures like sucking her thumb rolling on her back and giggling.

Desperate, Katara summoned her elite fanboy/girl guards to deal with Aang and his friends.

One Elite fanboy threw a dagger at Aang only for The Avatar to airbend it back at the sender's throat, killing the assailant.

Two heavily armored fanboys tried to attack Toph but she created two giant stone hands which grasped the armored guards and crushed them to death, even causing their eyes to pop out.

Azula shot the lock off her helmet via blue fire bolt and got rid of it. Then she put her hands on the ground in front of 3 fangirl opponents. At first her enemies just laughed, but then noticed the ground they were standing started to heat up. This caused them to hop between feet while saying "HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!". As reinforcements arrived, Azula stepped up her game by kissing the floor. Doing this caused everyone in her path to run towards the nearest horse stable and stick their feet into the water troths. Spitting the bad floor taste out of her mouth while placing a dissolve mint strip on her tongue, Azula freed Iroh and Zuko from their cage. United, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Azula, Zuko and Iroh fought the remaining threats.

"Uh guys….." Sokka said with a painful look on his face.

"What Sokka?" Aang said, as he was disarming another fanboy and killing him with said weapon.

"….I know this isn't the best time to say this….." Sokka said, his knees are starting to nudge back and forth.

"Then what is it?" Azula asked, while lighting a fangirl's ass on fire.

"….I gotta pee!" Sokka said with pain in his voice.

"REALLY NOW?!" Said Aang as he was snapping the neck of another fanboy.

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" Sokka said as he dropped his boomerang, put his hands over his groin and started the pee dance, drops off sweat running down his skull.

Katara then summoned a huge, towering, Berserker Fire Nation guard wearing a skull mask, to deal with Sokka.

"FOR THE FIRE NATION!" The huge guard roared.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Said Sokka, causing the guard to pause.

Sokka knew that if he used water from his body, he would die. Desperate, he channeled his energy and from his pants, created a yellow, almost phallic shaped icicle, pointed it at the guard and threw it, followed by a sigh of relief.

A/N: Even though Sokka can't bend in the show, I decided to have him learn it just for that one joke.

Having absolutely zero interest in anything phallic, the guard was all "EEK!" and side-stepped at the last minute, the yellow phallic object flying past him.

Just then Hahn emerged through the door, he had been wandering for years, looking for a rematch with the deceased Zhao.

"General Shoe…. prepare to meet your…(object gets lodged in Hahn's mouth and throat) HHHHHHHHHHMMMMPH!" Hahn tried to scream as the phallic, pee-cicle closed his airway killing him as he lay on his back motionless, as if deep-throating the pee-cicle.

The Guard then looked to Sokka and said "Can I join you?"

To which Sokka agreed, the two then took pictures of Hahn while editing in a BRAZZERS logo.

Infuriated, Katara gave our heroes the finger and ran off to a huge blimp while locking the door behind her.

Aang was all "Okay gang, we've got to…." The Huge Guard tapped on Aang's shoulder and pointed to his new water-bending friend.

Sokka was busy hacking away at a group of 10 or so surrendering fanboys/girls with his sharpened boomerang like a crazed psychopath killer, even going as far as to scalp the last one and let out a stereotypical Native American war call w/ dance while holding said scalp.

"Sokka?" Aang said as he walked up to him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Too insensitive?" Asked Sokka.

"Yup, way too insensitive." Aang answered.

Sokka is all "Oh..…(holds a quick press conference outside of the story)….My fellow Water-Benders, Native Americans, and Avatar fans, on behalf of The Water Tribe, I apologize for that insensitive part where I scalped one of my sister's fanboys and acted all racist. CULTURAL APPROPRIATION MUST END! (Aang whispers into Sokka's ear) Uh sorry Cultural Appropriation doesn't exist, what I mean is, RACISM MUST END! (Aang gives a thumbs up while some audience members murmer in agreement) So uh yadda, yadda, yada, stay in school, Fuck M. Night Shyamalan! (Applause), That shitty-ass Last Airbender Movie is true racism! (Louder Applause) I WANNA STICK MY PEE-PEE IN AZULA WHILE AANG CHEERS ME ON! (Audience stops clapping and starts booing) Azula is horrified, Aang is enraged, Toph is creeped out, Zuko has a "I think I'm gonna be sick" expression, Ozai is painting Sokka getting lynched under a pretty tree and Iroh simply face-palms.

"Okaaaaaay…. let's um…let's get back to the crack fic." Said Sokka.

*Back to Crack Fic*

"Are you okay Azula?" Aang asked as he comforted Azula.

"Yes…. especially when I'm with you." Azula said as she recovered and kissed Aang.

"Hey guys, the good guards unlocked the door, but Katara escaped. Although she's in a blimp, she drew dicks onto the other blimps ahead of time and to be honest, I don't think any of us would want to get caught dead in one of those." Sokka said as he was nursing the swollen black eye he got from Aang for creeping Azula out during his speech earlier.

"Don't worry, we'll use Appa, Zuko and Iroh will look after Ozai, the loyal guards will search the area for any remaining fanboys/girls, and the Elite Guards will ask Jet for any leads." Said Aang.

"Um preps, I don't want to interrupt your conformist meeting or whatever but, what about this?" Ty Lee said all Goth while holding Mai up as she coos like a baby.

"That's your department." Said Aang as he and Team Avatar go on Appa and flew after Azula.

As Team Avatar departs, Mai focuses hard and lets out a baby sigh, causing everyone to pinch their noses.

(Few minutes later, changing room)

Mai is laying on her back and still has her top clothes but is wearing a diaper while giggling with her eyes closed. Having changed her best friend and disposed of the dirty bottoms, the traumatized "Black-Heart Eye-Shadow Pit-of-Despair" has a "cannot un-see" expression on her face.

"I…FUCKING…HATE…..HUMANS." Was all Ty Lee could say as Mai replied with a childish "Tee-hee!"

*Blimp, somewhere close to the Air-Temple*

Katara's blimp (covered in dick drawings) is nearing the Air-Temple and contains a giant paint cannon than when fired, will fire a directional stream of paint and as a result, paint giant dick graffiti all over the Temple with the hopes of inspiring others to join her. While the original plan involved having the whole Fire-Nation fleet flying out to numerous targets, Team Avatar's interference has caused Katara to take only one Blimp. Even with one blimp, Katara believed she could still pull off her master plan.

Team Avatar is dropped off onto the blimp and make their way to the bridge where they encounter Katara.

Just as the fight starts, Katara looks at Sokka and licks her teeth with a seductive smile (while trying not to throw up).

Sokka starts crying and latches onto Toph who has no choice but to comfort the poor lad.

Aang is about to fight but Katara delivers a dick-shaped water kick to Aang's crotch.

Katara stands on top of Aang and gloats, "I'm gonna bump your head so hard that…."

Just then Azula shoots a tiny, somewhat harmless, blue fire bolt to Katara's mustache singeing it off. Panicking, Katara cuts a huge chunk of her hair off (more than Azula did to her own hair in the series finale) and tries to tape it under her nose and at first, looks like its gonna stay. Only for Katara to sneeze and cause it to fall off, leaving her with the barely visible marker mustache she had earlier.

Infuriated Katara storms over to the controls and starts smashing them out of rage. Unfortunately, she hits the self-destruct button, causing a section of the ceiling to fall and divide her from Team Avater. A tiny bit lands on Azula and pins her to the ground, causing Aang to yell "AZULA!" run over and help his lady up.

Realizing she won't make her target Katara is all "You've won today Aang, BUT I'LL BE BACK, WITH AN EVEN BIGGER PLAN! GET IT? BIGGER! MUCH MORE THAN YOUR 8 INCHES THAT I'M NOT TOTALLY REGRETTING ABOUT PASSING UP!"

The gang stood there and cringed at Katara's shitty denial and equally shitty pun.

"Anyhow….. LATER MORONS!" Katara laughed as she draws a quick penis over the huge bald spot she made and heads an escape glider next to the console on her side of the debris, behind a sealed, see-through door with an outside button.

(Gasp) "KATARA WAIT IN ORDER TO….!" Azula tried to warn.

"In-in-in-in order to…..SHUT IT FIRE-SLUT! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, I AM AN INDEPENDENT EVIL WOMAN!" Katara laughed as she slammed the button hard expecting the transparent door to open, only to watch in horror as the empty escape glider jettisoned, glided for a few moments before crashing into a field. What was Katara's ticket to safety, had now been reduced to a worthless pile of scrap, well beyond her reach. A look of terror on her face, Katara looked back to Azula.

"Sorry, but escape buttons can only be properly activated by Fire Nation personnel to prevent theft from non-fire benders." Azula explained.

Katara responded by firing a blast of Water at Azula and Aang, shooting them off of the blimp.

"AANG, AZULA!" Toph and Sokka said.

Horrified, Toph started to cry into Sokka's chest as he comforted her. Katara was about to laugh when Aang and Azula were riding on Appa who saved them in the nick of time.

"Hey guys!" Aang said as Azula kissed his cheek, Momo is on her shoulder.

"YOU'RE BOTH ALIVE!" Toph and Sokka said at the same time.

(To Author of this fanfic) "UGH SERIOUSLY?!" Katara asked angrily.

A/N: (To Katara) My fanfic, my rules, BEYOTCH!

Just then the ship started to catch fire and fall apart, Team Aang was able to escape while Katara frantically looked for a parachute.

As Aang and his friends land safely, The Airship blows up, but Katara is seen parachuting in time, giving our heroes the finger.

Sokka was all, "Okay, Katara is not even a mile away, we just need to follow her and…"

In typical jinx fashion, Katara's parachute flies into an electrical telephone cable and gets electrocuted with God-knows how many volts of electricity as she falls to the gravel ground.

"Whoops." Said Sokka as he face-palmed.

A/N: Uh-oh….. anyway…..See you guys next week!


	8. Book 8: Recovery?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Katara recover? Read to find out!

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, here’s Chapter 8.

Chapter 8: Recovery?

*Hospital*

After spending some time in a full body cast, Katara has healed enough to have said cast removed. And as a safety measure, the doctors bumped her head.

"Hey she's waking up." Said Aang as he, Azula, Sokka and Toph stood back and watched.

As Katara awoke, she then said "Sorry about earlier guys….and…E=MC2." (Cue Pomp and Circumstance)

For some reason Katara became really smart, and impressed everyone in the room.

"Wow…Katara, how many genders are there?" Asked Aang.

"Why two of course, the rest are all mental delusions." Katara answered with a smile.

"Correct!" Said Aang.

"How much of PETA's budget actually goes towards animals?" Asked Toph.

"Out of PETA'S $30,000,000 annual budget, less than 1% actually goes towards animals. The rest is used for PETA's offensive/inaccurate ads, lettuce lady attire, legal defenses for eco-terrorists like Rodney Coronado, and walk in freezers for all the animals they euthanize, most of which were healthy, adoptable ones." Katara answered.

"Hot Dog!" Said Toph.

"What makes the Platypus so dangerous?" Asked Azula.

"During mating season, male Platypus grow two venom spurs in their hind legs and use them to fight each other for mating rights and protection. While the venom isn't fatal to humans, it does cause excruciating pain in which a retired soldier described as "More painful than shrapnel." Said Katara.

"Thanks Katara, I'll be careful around them even though they're still cute!" Said Azula.

Sokka than asked, "Okay here's a question only the real Katara…."

"You have jacked off to Dr. Hutchison from Rocko's Modern Life exactly 1,000,000,000 times. And since 250,000,000 individual sperm cells are released by a man's testicles during intercourse, you have wasted 2.5e+17 sperm cells on a cartoon character from a children/young adult show. As a result, our ancestors along with our deceased Mom look down on you with shame, cringe and contempt." Katara answered with another smile.

A/N: When multiplying 250,000,000 by 1,000,000,000 all I got was 2.5e+17. So if anyone knows what that number translates to, feel free to PM me or answer it in the review and I'll give you a shout out.

"IT REALLY IS YOU!" Sokka said as he gave Katara a bear-hug with a teary smile.

"Yup, I'm back and better than ever! Say can I show you guys something? I'm going to need a dry erase board and some markers pretty please?" Katara asked as if she were an angel.

After getting the supplies, Katara started drawing schematics for an invention designed to save the world.

As Aang, Azula, and Sokka (Toph used her ears) watched, Katara finished the strange telescope-shaped object and explained what it was.

"For too long, not only have I been committing dick-inspired crimes, but I also foolishly ignored our planet's problems like climate change, poverty, war and famine. But with my new invention, the world will be a better place to live in. I hereby call it, "The Fire/Air/Earth Ethnic-Cleanser Ray!"Katara said with a sudden evil smile as she draws two circular generators at the base of the device giving it a dick-shape. (Pomp & Circumstance ends abruptly and is replaced by demonic renditions of 3rd Reich music)

Needless to say, the gang was horrified.

"UNT VITH ZE OTHAR BENDERS GONE, ZE VATER TRIBE SHALL INHERET ZE VORLD VITH ME AS ZE NEW FUHRER!" Katara proclaimed with a very thick, stereotypical German/Austrian accent.

"OH NO!" The gang said in unison.

"BUT LIKE ZE FUHRER, I REQUIRE A MOUSTACHE!" Katara laughed as she started to draw a square-shaped mustache under her nose.

Azula then said, "KATARA STOP! IF YOU DRAW A HITLER MUSTACHE, THIS CRACK FIC MIGHT GET TAKEN…."

Katara ignores Azula's dire warning, draws herself a Hitler mustache and proclaims "ZE VORLD IS ALL MEIN…"

Just then the whole scene turns to static and becomes a vertical rainbow bar grid, showing that the signal has been lost.

A/N: After numerous negotiations (along with a thorough investigation conducted by countless moderators) the fanfic is deemed suitable and is allowed to stay up, so long as Katara doesn't pull that Hitler mustache stunt again. Anyway back to the story.

After Sokka bumps Katara's head she wakes up.

"LEAVE BRITNEY ALONE!" Katara said all Chris Crocker like.

Next head bump by Toph.

"#KICK-VICK!", #LOVE-TRUMP'S-HATE, #FLAT-EARTH! REEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Katara said like an angry Tumblrina.

Head bump by Azula.

As Katara awakens, she discovers her friends have given her two small cakes, one chocolate and one vanilla. She then applies the vanilla to one vertical side of her face and the chocolate to the other half. When asked why she did this she responded with "Well in the movie I'm white but in the show I'm darker…" but Team Aang knocks her out before she could make an unintentional black-face joke and get the story taken down.

Final head bump by all 3 at the same time.

Katara starts referring to herself in the 3rd person, shoves two chopsticks up her nostrils and goes "KATARA IS A GIRAFFE!" then proceeds to flap her arms like a chicken while saying "OINK!" like a pig.

"While it's not the same Katara, lets just settle with this one." Said Sokka.

"Are you sure Sokka? She still might be dangerous." Said Aang.

"If anything, her violent urges are gone." Said Sokka.

"Katara, you have a guest." Said the intercom.

"GUEST FOR KATARA? KATARA HAPPY!"

The door opens and the guest turns out to be Yon Rha whose holding some cheap flowers, flashes a shit-eating grin and says "Hey Katara, I know I murdered your mother and all but I want to apologize and…."

Before he could finish, Katara pounces on her mom's killer like an enraged chimpanzee (like imagine Katara's "I'M COMPLETLEY CALM!" outburst in season 2 times a BILLION) and viciously stabs him with her chop sticks over and over. (Most of the stabs were at his anal cavity)

"YOU KILL KATARA'S MAMA! KATARA WAS STILL WEENING ON MAMA'S BOOBIES BEFORE YOU KILLED HER! NOW KATARA FUCK YOUR SHIT UP!" Katara roared as she mercilessly pummeled Yon Rha.

Aang and friends try to intervene but she casts them aside like rag dolls, injuring them. Using berserker strength, Katara proceeds to beat, scratch and even maul Yon Rha as his screams intensify. Responding to the screams, several heavily armed medical staff storm the room, and are met with the grisly sight of Team Aang suffering from broken bones but more horrifying Yon Rha's bloody corpse in the middle of the room. The eyes, face, heart, brain, liver and even private parts were missing. They also appeared to have not been sliced or ripped but rather had been bitten off. From a dark corner of the room, Katara sat on the ground consuming Yon Rha's private parts.

"Katara sorry for mess….. Like some?" Katara said as she offered the medical staff the half-eaten private parts.

The staff fired several tranq darts at Katara, who goes down in a heavily drugged-out state and is institutionalized. Said doctors also help Aang and his friends.

After recovering a few weeks later, Aang and Azula started to plan their wedding.

A/N: Hope Katara gets help. I'm going to have the final chapter involve the wedding with a surprise message at the end. Depending on my work schedule, it should be out before or by Friday. Anyhow, see you then!


	9. Book 9: Elemental Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day for Aang and Azula!

A/N: I have a special announcement at the end.

Chapter 9: Elemental Wedding

*Ba-Sing-Se*

After hitting his head again, Ozai had a change of heart so he withdrew his troops from the other 3 nations and announced he would be stepping down as Firelord. Zuko was heir apparent but stepped down due to him devoting his life to helping others and seeking enlightenment which meant that Azula would be Firelord. At first the other nations were horrified about this but calmed down once they learned Azula became a good guy. While Ozai would still need to be incarcerated for his crimes, the authorities agreed to let him attend his daughter's wedding under close supervision.

Aang is at the altar wearing a black tuxedo and Sokka is best man. Mai and Ty Lee bumped their heads again and were not only back to normal, but were also bridesmaids.

"Aang, what's wrong?" Asked Sokka.

"I don't mean to sound cliché but…I'm nervous." Answered Aang as he was sweating bullets.

"Don't worry man you've got this, all you gotta do is be confident, relaxed and look at her eyes instead of her boobs." Sokka whispered.

"Okay, thanks Sokka." Aang whispered back.

As the ceremony begins, Toph volunteered to be the flower girl but instead of getting flower petals, she got flower bundles. Plus, rather than spreading them on the ground, she started chucking them at people she passed by. And since she couldn't see, her aim was off and consisted of throwing said flowers at faces, eyes and crotches. Some mistook them to be bouquets and thus a riot started. Upon reaching the alter, Toph was all "How did I do?" with a smile.

Toph had to have a 5-minute Time-Out while everyone recovered, before being let back into the wedding.

Just then Azula appeared at the back of the church wearing a very beautiful dress and in a surprise twist of fate, chose Katara her maid of honor. (Albeit she's wearing a strait jacket, strapped to those wheeled upright stretcher things, and wearing a Hannibal Lecter Mask as someone pushes her) The New Firelord is escorted down the aisle by her father Ozai, (Who in turn is being escorted by numerous guards to keep him from trying anything stupid) to the Alter.

Bumi is in charge of the wedding and starts with "If anyone here objects to this Divorce…"

"Wedding." Aang whispers in Bumi's ear.

"Uhhhh Wedding… let him speak now or…uh… FOREVER KEEP IT IN HIS OR HER PANTS!" Bumi said with a confident smile.

(Long awkward silence)

"Anyhow…we are gathered here today for…..SHIT!...Where's the rings?" Bumi asked.

Just then The Duke and Smellerbee (having served their time and have been rehabilitated) walk forward and present the rings. They have unnerving smiles as if they've been subjected to things they cannot un-see.

"Thanks lil' shits…anyhow, Aang, Azula, place the rings on each other's penises… I MEAN FINGERS!" Bumi rebounded, but Aang and Azula were too happy to care.

Bami continues with "Anyhow…..this reminds me of a time I drank cactus juice…(20 minutes later)…followed by that time I cracked my head on a radiator…..(20 more minutes later)….. to when I cooked ox testicle stew….(another 20 minutes later)…..as well as that time I ate Taco-Bell and had an "accident" while riding down the mail chute which resulted in…."

"Uh Bami?" Aang whispered as he pointed to the traumatized people in attendance.

"Oh sorry…. Anyway do you guys promise to stay faithful to one another unlike that creepy-ass, piece-of-shit, pedo, Jared The Subway Guy?" Bami asked.

"I DO!" Aang and Azula said in perfect unison as they looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Then by the power invested in me….(awkward fart) UH OH!...(digestive noises)...Sorry guys (tiny fart)….Excuse me….(another fart)….I need use the potty for a sec!" Bami said in between farts, Azula and Aang are covering their noses.

Bami then used a bathroom that was to the right of the altar and let everything rip.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! (Violent Diarrhea discharge) FUCKING TACO BELL! (Fart noise you'd hear on Rocko's Modern Life) EVIL CAULIFLOWER FROM SATAN'S ASSHOLE! (Different, louder R.M.L. Fart noise) GODDAMN BASTARD BROCCOLI FROM HELL! (Sudden fart) SON OF A BITCH FAKE-MEAT PROTEIN! (Bloody fart) AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! (Continuous release as he screams/curses at the top of his lungs before stopping) Pant….pant…..(final fart) PHEW!" Bami said as he wipes his ass, flushes really loud, uses 3 Fa-breeze cans to get rid of the stench and washes his hands.

Upon returning, Bami was all... "Sorry about that folks….anyway…..I now pronounce you Husband and Wife…. YOU MAY NOW STICK IT IN THE BRIDE'S HOLE!" Said Bami.

Lifting up her veil, Aang and Azula kissed each other.

Despite the setbacks earlier, everyone in attendance got up and applauded the newlyweds. Zuko cried into his Uncle's arms, Ozai cried into the guards' arms, Ty Lee cried into Mai's arms and Sokka cried into Toph's arms.

*Reception*

The Reception is held at a luxurious, fancy-ass hotel, everyone not dead or incarcerated is there. As Azula tosses the bouquet, it lands on Zuko's left eye, blacking it. Horrified, Azula and Aang are about to rush over but Mai shows up, cradles Zuko and give a completely out of character reaction.

"OMG MY LITTLLE ZUZU ARE YOU OKAY? IF I WAS MORE RESPONSIBLE THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! HERE, (Undoes the left side of her top and breastfeeds Zuko) JUST SUCKLE ON MAMMA MAI'S LEFT BOOBIE, YOU'LL FEEL BETTER IN NO TIME!" Mai said.

Zuko then gave Aang and Azula a thumbs up as a way of saying thanks.

"Thanks Aang, you've made me the happiest woman in the whole wide world!" Said Azula.

"No worries Azula, plus it's only gonna get better." Aang said as he pushed a button.

Just then, the empty section reserved for the band, opened up to reveal a huge bubble dome containing a Squidward (who's nervous), Spongebob, Patrick and the rest of said band, even Squilliam was there, expecting to see Squidward fail. The only difference is that there's a huge headshot of Adam Levine behind the band, but it has a huge red X over his face.

A/N: I don't care if it's a dead meme, if it works and makes me laugh then I'll include it.

Azula is fighting to contain her excitement.

As "Sweet Victory" starts, Aang guides Azula to the dance floor and they slow dance to the greatest halftime song ever. Only this is the full song and Squilliam actually dies after fainting. To think that they were at one-point mortal enemies only to become lovers lead to quite the adventure for the newlyweds. Azula and Aang look into each other's eyes again, and kiss. Once the song ends, a bunch of awesome, catchy songs are played.

After the celebration ends, Azula and Aang go on their honeymoon.

A/N: I was going to have this be the final chapter but the honeymoon would've made this chapter too long so I'll have the final chapter out by this Monday!


	10. Book 10: Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Azula’s Honeymoon.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, here's the final chapter!

Book 10: Honeymoon

Azula and Aang went to a luxurious Nickelodeon resort in Mexico…. geared mainly for kids…..little, screaming, spoiled, modern kids who aside from Spongebob, don't know any of the classic Nicktoons since their parents sheltered them and only let them watch shitty Nick shows like Sam & Cat, Victorious, The Thundermans and Breadwinners to name a few. Even the people dressed up as Nick characters were all "Please Kill Me."

(To Author) "Say Author…... do you think you could fix all this and include stuff that's more our age?" Aang asked.

A/N: Way ahead of you.

And with that numerous Nicktoon rides, a Jimmy Neutron laser-shooting gallery (with actual lasers), an endangered species petting zoo, casino and a Ron White stand-up show were added by the author of this crack fic. The little kids were replaced by adults who grew up with classic Nick and even introduced their kids to said shows.

Our Newlyweds are bombarded by fans who want their autographs and even a few pictures taken with them. After signing said autographs and taking said pictures, Aang and Azula checked in. For being a part of an amazing show, the heads at Nick gave Aang and Azula an experimental Master Suite for their Honeymoon. Originally the Suite was going to be reserved for The Loud House, but they got rejected after their creator Chris Savino was suspended for being a perverted, creep, loser who couldn't stop groping women. So after the Loud House kids got kicked out, the room was redesigned for Aang and Azula. From their room, they could see the Gulf of Mexico, dolphins and even Trump's border wall being built.

After unpacking, our newlyweds attend a live action show that depicted their adventure, enjoyed nice food along with some awesome drinks, and even got to meet their voice actors.

"When I grow up, I wanna be just like you Aang!" Said Zach Tyler Eisen.

"Awesome! Thanks!" Said Aang.

"Well done Azula, you're a great role model!" Said Grey DeLisle.

"Aw shucks, Thanks Ms. DeLisle!" Azula said as she blushed.

Zach and Grey then had to go do some voice work, but not before giving our heroes some hugs as they bid farewell.

Then Aang and Azula got to dance, sing karaoke, play volleyball and…(cricket chirps)….

A/N: Okay let's just fast forward to the good stuff.

*Luxury Suite*

Aang and Azula rip each other's clothes off, change into cosplay (Azula as Sam from Danny Phantom and Aang as Robbie Rotten from Lazytown complete w/ fake chin & wig) as Aang fucks Azula on their bed using the Missionary Position.

A/N: I chose to have Azula cosplay as Sam because they are both voiced by Grey DeLisle. And no I'm not having Azula cosplay as Stephanie, I'm not Shadman.

After nine chapters of foreplay, teasing and 3rd bases, Aang and Azula were ready for their Home Run. To make things better, the suite was soundproof and shock proof. Families could be watching Dora in one room while Aang and Azula fucked to their hearts' content. It was here that Aang put his 8 inches and oysters to good work. (Originally, Ludacris' GET BACK was going to be blasting in the background but the author is saving that song for another fanfic, instead he decided to use We Are Number One)

(In between pants) "OH…. SEMPAI AANG….PULL…..MY…..HAIR!" Said Azula.

Aang did just that, causing Azula to moan in ecstasy.

Our fuck birds then switched to the cowgirl position Aang stops, downs a bacon beer and focuses really hard.

Before Azula could ask why he stopped, she felt Aang's dick grow even bigger inside her trench and through her Hymen causing a short pain followed by euphoria.

"OH GOD AANG ITS SO FUCKING WONDERFUL!" Azula roared out in pleasure.

"And that's not all babe." Aang said confidently.

Just then Azula's rack grew slightly bigger, and her back muscles got even stronger to support the weight of her growing breasts.

Azula's bigger funbags bounced as they hypnotized Aang, causing him to fondle them.

"AZULA YOUR TITS ARE FUCKING AMAZING!" Aang said.

"AW THANKS!" Azula said all girly while blushing.

(We Are Number One ends as Aang and Azula stop cosplaying)

(FFDP version of Blue On Black plays)

Aang and Azula then went to their hot springs-like Jacuzzi tub and continued their fuck-fest. As our lovers continued to consummate Aang entered his Avatar State, causing both newlyweds to experience untold amounts of pleasure as they had longer sex.

"AANG I'M SO FUCKING CLOSE!" Azula moaned.

"YES!" Aang said as he was about to stick in in her mouth.

"NO, KEEP IT IN MY PUSSY! GIVE ME YOUR SEED!" Said Azula.

"OKAY!" Aang replied as he resumed fucking Azula's trench.

After fucking for what seemed like eternity, Aang and Azula said their final cliché sex lines before climaxing simultaneously. Upon orgasming, Aang returned to his normal state, dried off with Azula and got in bed together before drifting off into an intimate sleep.

As the week went on, Aang and Azula would explore more stuff during the day and fuck each other's brains out at night. So many fetishes, role-plays and sex positions were explored.

Aang and Azula are having lunch as they stare at each other all lovey-dovey.

"Hey Aang, I want to tell you something…..." Said Azula.

"Okay, what is it babe?" Ask Aang.

"Well…remember when I became Fire-Lord?" Asked Azula.

"Yes." Said Aang.

"Well since we're married, you are now Fire-Lord!" Said Azula.

"That's…. AWESOME!" Aang said as he and Azula finished their drinks, kissed and went back to their hotel for some quick celebration sex.

After wrapping up their honeymoon, Aang and Azula headed back home. Upon arriving, Aang becomes the new Fire-Lord with Azula as his Queen. The new rulers of the Fire-Nation passed numerous reforms that would undo the damage caused by Ozai and Katara, but that's a story for another time.

The End (For Now)

A/N: Hey Guys, I want to thank everyone who stopped by and supported my fanfic. While I admire the show, the one thing I would change would've been Azula's ending at Sozin's Comet. After writing my Rocko/Avatar crossover, I decided write a crack fic that would involve Azula becoming good. Although this crack fic is over, I have enough unused content to make a sequel and maybe a spin-off.

Anyway, thanks again for your continued support and let me know your thoughts about my crack fic in the reviews!


End file.
